Ego Titillo Draconem Dormiens
by bookowl26
Summary: Random scenes centering around the students of Hogwarts (continued), my Latin may be rusty. Currently on hiatus.
1. Ginny's Wedding

**Time:** 1st generation Wedding  
 **Ships/Parings:** Ginnary (Harry P. x Ginny W.), Marthur (Arthur W. x Molly W.) (implied)  
 **OG Idea:** This was originally a birthday tribute for Ginny. I expanded upon it and dumped it here (because why not).  
 **Setting:** Weasley's Burrow  
 **Characters:** Fred W., George W., Ginny W., Molly W., Harry P. (mentioned)  
 **Plot** : "Ginny reflects on her childhood as she prepares for her wedding."

* * *

 **Ginny's Wedding**

"Mum! I'm nervous!" Ginny called, her blood boiling throughout her body. "Wh... what if Harry... doesn't..." Ginny trailed off; Molly Weasley was not there. Ginny sat down, sighed, and tried to calm down the nervous butterflies in her stomach.

Then, Ginny Weasley remembered her mother's words to her around seventeen or eighteen years ago.

* * *

Ginny's toy zebra had just been turned into a snake by Fred and George, who called themselves Gred and Forge. The boys were having accidental magic bursts, which had inspired them to become pranksters. Ginny had begun to cry, seeing that her zebra was no longer huggable.

Molly had taken her by the shoulders, wiped off her tears, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sometimes boys can be very annoying, especially when they are growing up. Remember Fabian and Gideon? They were like Fred and George when they were younger, too. But let me tell you one thing—once my brothers had transfigured my book into a snake. It couldn't be transfigured back. I was so mad, I refused to speak to them for a month! But not all boys are annoying, you might even like some of them."

Ginny sniffled, wiping her nose on a hanky. "Like Daddy?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, Ginny dear. He was charismatic and a lovely person indeed. I liked his hair, and those twinkling eyes! He was also very laid-back. When you get older, you may find a husband just like your Pa. You're a girl with good taste; I'll wait and applaud whoever you choose!" Molly ruffled Ginny's hair. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'll get George and Fred to find the snake."

Molly left Ginny alone in the kitchen and set off to find the two weasels. Ginny decided to go to her room to take a nap and climbed up the stairs slowly. By the time she reached her room, she found the two twins sitting on her bed with two permanent markers in hand. Ginny's eyes quickly welled up with tears.

Suddenly, Ginny screamed. Books flew off her shelves and hit both twins on the heads. Gred and Forge quickly scrambled out of the room, with Ginny chasing after them wildly. A surprised Arthur leaned out his office and into the hallway. "Whoa, whoa, you two, what did you do?" he asked, straightening his glasses.

Ginny hid a smirk. It was her first burst of accidental magic; she could be a witch and finally go to Hogwarts... Ginny no longer cared about the zebra or annoying boys, but the fact that she was a witch was good enough for her. Ginny's mind continued to wander through the possibilities until a firm voice interrupted her daydreaming."Ginny! Help me clean this mess up," her mother shouted, holding her toy zebra in hand.

* * *

Ginny paced around quietly, thoughts racing like her patronus in her head. "But... still," she said slowly. "Anything could happen."

 _"He was charismatic and a lovely person indeed. I liked his hair, and those twinkling eyes! He was also very laid-back. When you get older, you may find a husband just like your Pa. I'll wait and applaud whoever you choose,"_ the memory echoed.

Ginny smiled. The "boy who lived" might just be the perfect match for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo, the quality has gone up (although I still think this could have been a lot better). This is going to be a relatively short collection as seeing that I don't write Harry Potter fanfiction anymore. I also can't remember if Molly Weasley died or not, but I think she's alive.**


	2. The Train to Hogwarts

**Time:** 2nd Generation (let's say James' year)  
 **Ships/Parings:** N/A  
 **OG Idea:** I wrote this because I was feeling sympathetic to this adorable little girl who was being mocked and teased (hence the first half), but the idea wasn't finished so I morphed it into what we have right now.  
 **Setting:** Hogwarts  
 **Characters:** Several OCs  
 **Plot:** "OC is on a train reflecting on how lucky she is to be in Hogwarts."

* * *

 **The Train to Hogwarts**

Once upon a time, I had gone to _that_ school, the school that would prove what patience I have for my peers—my magical ones, not the ones at home that couldn't compare to me.

Compared to my old peers, I was on a completely level just because I could use magic. No matter how many of them there were, they'd never exceed my magical abilities. None of them could turn the teacher's hair blue at random times. None of them could magically shrink their clothes, or make apples teleport into the faces of bullies.

To them, I was different.

My magic defined the first half of my life techniques—pranking teachers and knocking out bullies to teaching them lessons. I had many friends, but always felt like I never belonged. They were always at my back, you know? Spreading rumors about how I tricked them or forced them to drink alcohol, which of course is illegal for kids my age.

That changed when I was first received my letter to Hogwarts. I can clearly remember how excited I was that there was an owl—an owl that actually looked like it was heading towards my house. "Hey birdie!" I exclaimed while waving my hand, eyes full of delight. "How are you doing on a fine day like this?"

The bird came closer to me and I noticed there was something in its beak. I raised an eyebrow and opened the window, hesitant to pet the owl's soft looking feathers. I wanted to scream "Mom! Owl!" but the once in a lifetime experience was mine, not for my family. Then, something landed at my feet.

I felt like screaming. It was addressed to me, me, and specifically identified the room I lived in, the one with a beautiful corner to sit and read in. Shaking, I ran off in the other direction, forgetting about the owl until it dropped another letter, this time identifying who had sent it.

Huh... some headmaster guy. I shook my head and decided I should open it. Maybe I'd actually qualified for that prestigious school. Hopes high, I tore the letter up and felt the owl land on the staircase near where I was standing.

That was how I first found out about Hogwarts. Everything else felt like a whirlwind, and I absolutely couldn't wait for the new school year to start. I'd never have to see those brats again.

I can remember nervously sitting down in a train cabin next to a girl wearing wolf ears and a boy with very short hair, the siblings, Lily and Henri Jonas. They would later on become my best friends at Hogwarts.

Fast forwards to the second year, which is where I am right now. Lily, a Gryffindor and Henri, a Hufflepuff (like me), are in the train car together again, and we're about to set off for Hogwarts!

Last year was wonderful at Hogwarts. I wonder what the next one is going to be like.

* * *

 **A/N: As explained above in the "OG Idea", I wrote the first half because I was feeling sympathetic for a little kid that was being teased. The second half is my modified reflection after one year at my new school. I finished this when I was cleaning out my message box, I think that's enough for now.**


	3. Lily Luna Potter at Hogwarts

**Time:** 2019 (Lily's first year)  
 **Ships/Pairings:** N/A  
 **OG Idea:** I did a bunch of other sorting ceremonies, so why not have one for Lily Luna Potter?  
 **Setting:** Hogwarts  
 **Characters:** Lily P., Hugo W.  
 **Plot:** "Lily Luna Potter wonders which house she will be sorted into."

* * *

 **Lily Luna Potter at Hogwarts**

"Potter, Lily Luna."

Those words were my name, which a talking hat would soon say.

"Hey Hugo—which house do you want to be in?" I had never asked my cousin that question, and it seemed that nobody else had too. We were becoming bored—the only thing you could do was read because the snack lady was out of commission.

"Gryffindor," he responded groggily. Hugo was about to fall asleep, and drowsily batted his eyelids open.

"That's alright!" I exclaimed. "What about Slytherin?"

"I really don't care," Hugo muttered again.

"Well, I don't want to be in Slytherin. Most Slytherins dad has told me about have gone through great tragedies. That's why I don't want to be a Slytherin; I'm scared. Your parents didn't tell you anything, did they?"

"It doesn't really matter to me which house I'm sorted into," my companion said, staring at the sparse trees outside the train lining the violet sky. "As long as I don't get kicked out, I'm fine."

"Well, whatever you say," I snapped back. "I just don't want you guys to suffer like they did."

"Poor Aunt Andromeda..." Hugo whispered, slumping down in his seat. I sighed, propping my elbow on the windowsill; I stared out the window, eventually moving to rummage through my books. The Hogwarts Express moved along at a steady rate, making "whoosh" noises as the scenery flew past the train.

There was a click at the door and I knew it was the Pureblood witch Mattie – she had returned from her journey to the restroom. "Hi Lily," she grinned. "Wow, Hugo fell asleep fast. Hand over the chocolate frog!"

"Yeah," I said. "Actually, I can relate... I was going to fall asleep myself. I never imagined that I would be _bored._ "

"Hogwarts is only an hour and a half away," Mattie replied. "Lily, what's your favorite book? You've got a few good ones over there..."

"I'm not sure..." my voice trailed on. I stared at the ceiling, popped a Fudge Fly in my mouth then drifted off.

* * *

We were all lined up in front of the stool. It was breathtaking—I was finally at Hogwarts, my home for the next 7 years. I looked at the chair and suddenly realized that my last name was Potter, so I would be in the later half. I sighed and clenched my hands.

"Abbott, Ben William."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ben took off the hat, uninterested, and walked down to the Ravenclaw table. Mattie had told me to try talking to him; he was typically aloof but desired for a situation to feel comfortable around.

"Abbott, Mattie Evelyn."

The hat paused for a moment, before bellowing, "GRYFFINDOR!" Mattie proudly took off the hat and beamed at me.

My heart raced faster as the next fifteen people moved along quickly.

"Potter, Lily Luna."

The same astonished gasp that rippled through the crowd when Dad's, James', and Albus' names were heard was once again repeated; except this time it was more hushed. Perhaps by now they had all gotten used to the Potters.

"You're as easy to sort as your brother James," the hat said. I shivered. "A definite Gryffindor, it's a perfect match for you."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as I flew off the chair, racing for the house I'd soon know well for the next 7 years of my life.

* * *

 **A/N: Hooray! This one actually isn't that bad in terms of a plot, but it did need tons of cleanup because of grammatical errors. I wish I could also expand on "what Harry truly thinks of Slytherins", but unfortunately that wasn't the focus of the story.**


	4. Hattie and the Hat

**Time:** 2nd generation (2015)  
 **Ships/Parings:** None  
 **OG Idea:** I wanted expand on my OC from earlier, so I sorted her into a Hogwarts house.  
 **Setting:** Hogwarts  
 **Characters:** Several OCs  
 **Plot:** "My OC from the second chapter is sorted into Gryffindor."

* * *

 **Hattie and the Hat**

"You're an interesting one! I like your name," the hat said.

"Oh, please. No more hat jokes, my parents didn't name me after you or Harry Potter or Bertha and Bartholomew's great aunt, just stop now," Hattie said. She paused and decided to correct herself. "Well, stop with weird stuff and please sort me."

"You apologized this time, well done! Although you're terrible at magic,"

The lanterns were flickering impatiently. The four houses and line of people-to-be-sorted glanced up at Hattie, who returned a blank stare at them. She wondered which one of the four houses she could possibly end up in. Lily and Henri told her on the train that there was a possibility for Ravenclaw.

They also told her that some people were hatstalls, those of which the hat took a while to sort. Hattie wondered if she was going to become one and if the hat had a conversation with everyone (or just people named "Hattie").

"—and you never study, your grit is admirable. You have the ambitions of a Slytherin, however, you would never have the guts to be as cunning. You have wonderful wits... your dedication and nerve is strong. What admirable traits. Unfortunately, all of that is hidden underneath an easily angered exterior. You'll have to learn to control that when you're older. Good luck."

" **GRYFFINDOR!** " the hat screamed. Hattie sighed, took off the hat, and gestured for the next person to step forward. She then sat down at the Gryffindor table, smiling. After two minutes of sorting, she was finally here—and already felt at home.

* * *

 **A/N: Out of all of my OCs, Hattie was the hardest to name. I've just realized I've written five sorting ceremonies for thirteen stories. They're certainly a lot easier than coming up with an actual concept, and I like them because they can express my personal thoughts as an author on the person.**


End file.
